Every Roze has its Thorn
by sinsandshadows
Summary: Alyson Roze is a Daybreaker spy who must take on a mission to discover the plans of a dark coven of Circle Midnight witches. A difficult mission made even more so because her soulmate is one of those witches. I need some suggestions for the ending -- Pl
1. Alyson Roze

Alyson checked the silver knife hidden in her boot sheath; it was secure and ready for wherever she might need it

Every Roze has its Thorn

By: BeautifulAli

Rating: G

Disclaimers:The concept of the Night World and all its characters belong to L.J. Smith, but Alyson, Garrett, and all other characters you don't recognize belong to me.They can be borrowed only with my permission.

Part 1

Alyson checked the silver knife hidden in her boot sheath; it was secure and ready for wherever she might need it.Which might be very soon if Garrett didn't show up soon.The alley where she waited for contact was cold and damp from the morning rain, but it was deserted.Alyson nervously twisted the hematite ring around her right middle finger.Hematite for power, she thought.

Where was that boy?He was never late, so did something happen to him?Don't panic, Alyson.It's probably nothing.

_But it could be the vampires, the paranoid part of her mind whispered._Shut up_, her rational mind retorted._This is wonderful, I'm having an argument with myself over the fate of one shapeshifter boy_._What is my world coming to_?_

Alyson took a deep, calming breath.Garrett would be here soon, unharmed.She hoped.The information he carried for her was dangerous enough to get them both killed as traitors to the Night World.Ah, the Night World.At one time it had been her home, and she had followed its laws to the letter.That was before the Great Schism, when the witches had made a treaty with the shifters and split from the Night World.Only a few witch clans remained loyal, and all but one of those were Circle Midnight clans.

Alyson's own Circle Twilight clan had carefully chosen not to succeed, but not to become any more involved with vampire politics than necessary.

But Alyson was not just a member of the Briar Rose clan, she was a Daybreaker, and as such, a traitor to her family and the Night World.And she was the best spy Circle Daybreak had inside the Night World.

At a faint noise behind her, she whirled around, automatically dropping into fighting stance, as _sensei_ had taught her when she'd studied kung fu.

"It's me," said a soft voice from the shadows.Garrett's voice.

"About bloody time.You had me thinking that we'd been found out."

"Nearly.I was followed.I had to shake them before I could risk seeing you.After tonight, I'm going to ask you to back off the council.You're too close; the vampires are getting a little suspicious.This will be our last contact for a few weeks, at least," warned Garrett.

"Jesus," whispered Alyson under her breath.Her fingers reached for the emerald cabochon at her neck.Emeralds for calm.

She watched him as he listened around them for any intruders, then sat down on the sidewalk.He looked at her as if he were about to say something, but just sighed and hung his head.

"What is it?" she asked.

The boy, looked up, startled."Oh, nothing, really."

"I may not know you very well, Garrett, but I know when you are hiding something.You get very quiet and your eyes get that distant look.So just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll decide if I'll do it."

"I…it isn't me that wants it.The Daybreaker council asked me to give you a message.It's in a black envelope."

Alyson swore.Black envelopes were often assassination assignments, or other black ops, where there was no one to bail you out if you got in over your head.She had done one assassination in her life, and her soul felt irredeemably blacked because of it.Alyson had promised herself that she would never do another."I don't do murders."

Garrett shook his head."It's not.It's more spy stuff, I think.They wouldn't let me read it, but I'm pretty sure."

"Fine.Give me the envelope."He did.Alyson tore it open any pulled out the dark green piece of paper within.

_Greetings Alyson Roze_, it began_, It has come to the attention of Circle Daybreak that a number of Circle Midnight clans in your area are conspiring with the vampires against us.Because of your qualifications as a witch and one of our best spies, we ask that you accept this mission:infiltrate a Circle Midnight clan and bring back information about their plans. Thank you._

_ _

It was signed, Thierry Descoudres.

Alyson let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she handed the envelope back to the shapeshifter boy."I'll do it," she said.

"I will tell the Daybreaker council."

"Garrett?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you.For everything."

"You're welcome."

Alyson turned to walk away."I'll leave my report in the usual place.I should be done in three weeks if all goes well," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the night._And if it doesn't go well, _she thought,_ then I will probably end up dead._


	2. First Day at School

Alyson had dressed to kill today, literally and figuratively

Alyson had dressed to kill today, literally and figuratively.She wore no less than three knives hidden in various places on her person, and the studded gloves and spiked boots she wore were not just for decoration.She had gone with the street tough look for her first day at Worcester Valmont High School.Her long black hair was unbound and fell to the middle of her back.She wore a white, sleeveless tee-shirt and black leather pants that were like a second skin, showing her to be as lean and muscled as any predatory feline.

Her make-up had a decidedly Egyptian influence about it, with the black eyeliner that ran from the corners of her eyes to her temples.But the bright red lipstick was all her own.Alyson looked dangerous and beautiful, and she chose ruby earrings to enhance her appeal.Rubies stimulated desire.Lastly, she took a delicate black pin from her dresser and attached it to her tee-shirt.A dahlia, the symbol of the Night World witches.For the next few weeks, she would be Alyson Frost, a witch of Circle Midnight with a paternal relation to the Harman line.

Checking her appearance in the mirror one final time, she yelled at her mom that she'd be going out for the day.

"Be careful, honey," called her mother from her room.Luckily, Eddie Roze knew nothing about her daughter's occupation.For all she knew, Aly worked as a clerk at a local law firm that had hired her as soon as she'd graduated from college early at the age of only 19 years old.Of course, the "law firm" was really the Circle Daybreak base of operations in this part of the state.

"I will mom."Alyson gave her mother a kiss as she headed out the door.

She made it to school in just under fifteen minutes, just in time for the first bell of the day._Let's see, which class was first?__Oh yeah, homeroom with Mr. Richards._Alyson headed in the direction of the classroom purposefully.She was supposed to be new in town, so she had to play a little lost even though she'd been living in Worcester, Massachusetts for almost a year now._I wonder if there are any Night People in my classes_, she thought.

She walked into the classroom just as Richards called her name.

"Frost, Alyson," he called, sounding for all the world like Ben Stein in _Ferris Buller's Day Off_.

"Here," called Alyson as she took a seat behind a small, wiry kid with brown hair and glasses.She took a quick look about the room to see if anybody openly wore their dahlias or foxglove or roses.Alyson recognized one vampire right off the bat; he was very obvious about it, and Alyson decided that he had to be lamia, a born vampire.Besides the lamia boy, she also saw two black dahlias.Two witches, and neither of them looked friendly.

"Hey, are you new?" asked the wiry kid in front of her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I'm Jonathan, but everyone calls me Morgan – it's my last name."

"Alyson Frost," she replied."People call me Aly."This kid was going to get on her nerves quick if he kept being this cheerful.She was trying to create an image here!

"Can I give you some advice?"

"Sure," replied Aly indifferently.

"Stay away from Madeline and Gabrielle over there in the corner.People say that they're witches."

People were right, but she wasn't about to tell him that.She just chuckled.

"Hey, do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you."Morgan shrugged, then turned around and pulled out what Aly assumed was his homework.For her part, Aly just stared into space, mentally reciting the stones and metals of Power to pass the time.She breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.

She spent the rest of the morning in a daze until lunchtime, when an unexpected hand brushed her shoulder.She looked up into amber-brown eyes, and she could see the darkness within them.It was Gabrielle, one of the witches from her homeroom.The amber-eyed girl took a seat beside Alyson.

"I noticed your pin.What circle?"

"Midnight, and you?"

"Midnight.I am a relation of Maeve Harman."Alyson was impressed, Maeve was the Dark One, the witch who had made a bargain with Hunter Redfern to bring peace between the witches and vampires, and who bore him children.Gabrielle must be a descendent of Roseclear, Maeve's half-mortal daughter."What is your clan?"

"Frost clan," replied Alyson.Frost was a fairly weak but numerous clan, so Alyson could easily be telling the truth."I have relations to the lost Harmans on my father's side."

"Interesting.You just moved here?"

"Well, a few weeks ago.We've finally gotten settled in, my mother and I."

"How nice.Since you're new in town then, why don't you join us for the full moon celebration tonight?That way, you can get to know the other Circle Midnight members in the area."

"That sounds really great, I'll do that.Where are you meeting?"

"On top of Knoll's Bluff.Know how to get there?"

"I can find it."

"Tonight at eight p.m.See you then, Frost," said Gabrielle in farewell.

_That went better that I'd hoped_, thought Alyson.The rest of the day she kept a watch for other witches and vampires and shapeshifters.Surprisingly, there were quite a few.All the witches were from Circle Midnight, and all but two were female.There was one made vampire, a girl who was fairly new, and seven of the lamia.Shapeshifters seemed sparse, though.Alyson saw only three the whole day, a tiger, a hawk, and a wolf, and none of them seemed to be in a good mood.Strange, she thought, how all the Night Worlders she'd met today seemed to be unsociable.Alyson was relieved when the final bell of the day rang.

As she headed outside and toward her car, she felt a prickle at the back of her neck.Something was not right.Alyson looked around for anything that didn't belong, but saw nothing.Continuing toward her car, she saw a young man perched on the hood.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Griffin Weald," he answered.He was a witch, a descendent of the Weald line!It was a powerful family, an ancient branch of the Harman line.

"Well, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to scope out the new girl is all.Madeline said that you were pretty, she didn't mention beautiful."

She blushed."Thanks."Actually, he wasn't bad himself.His golden hair was fairly long, and worn loose it fell to his jawline.And those eyes weren't anything to scoff at, either.Large and pale green, they reminded Alyson of ice on blades of grass.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Party?" 

"Yeah, it's a full moon night.Circle Midnight kids around here always party on full moon nights.Gabrielle said that she'd invited you."

"She did.I'm going.It's on Knoll's Bluff, right?"

"That's right.I'll look forward to seeing you there," said Griffin before he hopped off her hood and walked away._What a strange guy_.

Alyson drove home to wait.There was plenty of time, so she worked on her current jewelry project, a star sapphire set in a gold pendant.Sapphire was good for focusing energy, and star sapphires were even better.Gold was basically and amplifier for whatever stone was set into it.She had created the pendant as a gift for her mother, an herb witch.The piece was already cast, all that was needed was to set the sapphire in place and cast the spell that would activate its power.

"Blessed Mother, Hecate, grant your child the power to awaken this gem," she chanted, holding her hand over the finished necklace.The metal flashed, signaling the success of the spell.Aly smiled contentedly before she slipped off into sleep sitting up at her worktable.


	3. Discovery and Confrontation

PART 3

PART 3

The phone was ringing.Alyson drowsily got up to answer it, or at least to beat it into oblivion.

"Hello," she said.

"Is Mrs. Roze there?" asked the voice on the other end.

"No, she's not," replied Alyson tiredly.

"Oh, okay then.We'll call back another time."

"Bye," she said, hanging up the phone.Stupid courtesy calls.Alyson glanced at the clock.The numbers flashed 7:45.She was going to be late!_Damn, damn, and double damn!_Aly raced to the car and gunned the engine.She raced the setting sun all the way to the hill outside town known as Knoll's Bluff.She glanced at her watch.8:01, it read._Just in time.Now, where is everybody?_

Aly got out of her car and locked it behind her.She looked around, but saw nobody.She jumped a mile in the air when a strong had clasped her shoulder.And right after she jumped, she felt a little woozy, as if the world had this pink fuzz around everything.Aly shook her head clear and turned around, about to seriously punish whoever had scared her like that, and saw the smiling face of Griffin Weald.

"Hey there, beautiful.Welcome to initiation night.It's just going to be you and me for a while, and if you want friends around here, you're going to do everything we tell you to do," he said with a leering look in his pale green eyes.

Fear swelled up in her breast, making her heart beat erratically.Had she been found out, or was Griffin Weald just a jerk?She squashed down the paralyzing fear before replying somewhat confidently, "No, I don't think so, buster.I guess you didn't realize this before, but I'm stronger than you are, Griffin.What's to stop me from just…" Aly trailed off as she focused her attention on unbuttoning her shirt collar to reveal a giant ruby set in gold.It was the strongest charm of desire she had ever created, and, ironically enough, she used it on the males who annoyed her most.While in the stone's unshielded presence, men couldn't even think, let alone take advantage of her.Aly could see the change on Griffin's face immediately.It went from almost hostile to downright love-stricken in less than a second.

"You see, I came prepared for tricks."And she had; Alyson was never unprepared for a dangerous situation.It was her assassin training."I am a member of Circle Midnight, and a descendent of Frost, and I _will not be taken advantage of_!"

Griffin nodded stupidly, never taking his gaze of the ruby at her throat.

"We can still be friends, right?" she said cheerfully."I mean, I don't have to do your stupid initiation thing to be a witch around here."

He shook his head."Uh-huh," he agreed verbally.

He looked so handsome and vulnerable right now, as opposed to handsome and dangerous, like he normally looked.Aly, on a bizarre impulse, leaned forward and planted her lips on his, and when she did so, something completely beyond her experience occurred.It was like lightning sparked between them, carrying a message into each of their minds._I know you!_And she did, every intimate, miniscule detail of his life.Aly knew right then that she had to pull away.If she could see into his mind, he could surely see into hers, and for a spy, that meant certain death.

Aly roughly tore herself away from his lips and prayed to the Goddess and Hecate Witch Queen that Griffin hadn't learned anything about her mission here.She also cursed Griffin's heritage.The Weald line was a scion of the Harman line, and the Harmans had been hit by the soulmate principle time and time again in the past couple of years.She was soulmates with a freaky, cold eyed, Circle Midnight witch who probably wanted to kill her._Isn't life great?_

***

Griffin shook his head.He was alone on Knoll's Bluff and he had a heckuva headache.The last thing he remembered clearly was Alyson Frost insisting that she was stronger than he was.He had been about to laugh at her presumption when…something had happened.He didn't quite know what, but he knew that whatever had occurred afterward was very important._Why can't I remember?_

He felt incomplete now.Had she stolen something from him?Griffin did a mental check and found all his faculties in top form, so what could she have done to him?He didn't like this…not knowing.He was used to being in charge of a situation; growing up with girls always making him feel inferior had given him a steel determination.He would find out what Frost had done to him, and then he would find a way to undo it.

And why'd she have to completely overreact like that when he'd told her about initiation?All of the Worcester Circle Midnight witches had gone through it, it was no big deal.They might have cast a few harmless spells on her to make her do amusing stuff, but they'd never actually harm another witch, after all, they were family, all descended from the Witch Queen.Griffin's own initiation had been embarrassing.They had made him act like a dog, and he'd gone around for maybe fifteen minutes pissing on trees until they released him.No harm done.And after the initiation, they'd have a big party to welcome the new member of the Circle.

Frost had no business subverting tradition!Griffin was really beginning to dislike her now, with her holier than thou attitude and arrogant manner.And what had she done to him that made him feel this painful loss in his heart?She had a lot to answer for, and Griffin was going to take great pleasure in making her talk.

PART 4

Aly was just about to drift off into sleep when she heard a loud, insistent knock on the front door.Her mother was out with some friends or something, so Aly swore and got out of bed, ready to pummel whoever it was._A girl needs some beauty sleep every once in a while, creep_, she thought mentally at the person at the door.Aloud she called, "I'm coming!"She raced down the stairs and through the family room to the double oak doors that were the entrance to her house.She took a quick look through the peephole, but saw nothing.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Griffin Weald.Can I come in?"

Aly wanted to say no, but that would be rude and that might lead him to be suspicious of her.So instead she opened the door and sweetly asked him in.She led him to the family room, where they each took a seat in one of the two overstuffed loveseats.She watched him warily, but all he did was hold his head in his hands and glare at her.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"I want to know what you did to me earlier, and you'd better tell me the truth."

"You mean, after you threatened me?"

Griffin winced.He supposed he had come off as sounding a little threatening."Sorry about that.We do it every time a new witch comes to town.But you're evading the question."

Aly groaned."Let me guess, you have a big old hole in your memory?"

"Got it in one, Einstein," he replied sarcastically.

"I specialize in stones of Power," she said, as if explaining to a small child, "and I used a ruby on you to make you back off my case.It was set into gold, which you know amplifies its inherent power.Basically, you were so overcome by lust that your rational mind ceased to function."And good thing, too!Aly didn't want him remembering what had happened afterward.He certainly wouldn't appreciate being soulmates with her.

"What right did you have—"

"You were threatening me!" she protested.

"Fine.How about what you took from me, then?Tell me what you stole and give it back, or I'll make you regret ever meeting me."

Aly swore mentally.He knew that they were connected, that they were soulmates.At least it wasn't conscious knowledge."I didn't take anything from you."_Except that kiss_, she thought.

"I shoulda known you wouldn't come clean."Then, unexpectedly, his eyes flew up and met hers.Power sparked between them, powerful and undeniable.Griffin shook his head away, but in that second, he remembered what had happened after Aly had unveiled the stone.He knew what he was missing.He was missing _her_.

"Shit!"

"Oh, no," he moaned.He didn't even like this girl.But he loved her, completely and hopelessly.As if he had no will of his own, he went to her and sat down beside her, then pressed his lips firmly against her own.She kissed back, even though common sense told her that she shouldn't, that it was dangerous.In that moment, though, she didn't care.She felt his mind pulling on hers, and suddenly they were connected by something stronger and more unbreakable than anything she had ever experienced.It was like a shining silver cord connected their hearts.They were made for each other.

Aly saw the memories in Griffin's mind, the dark ones that came from being a Circle Midnight witch, as well as the good ones with his friends and family.She was almost surprised to learn that Griffin was basically a decent person who had been sucked into something beyond his control, just like her and the Daybreakers.On opposite sides of the war, each of them had found a match in the other.For right now, in the moment they had created, sides didn't matter; they were just people, just Alyson Roze and Griffin Weald, trying to survive in a crazy world.

But then Griffin broke the kiss and the moment ended.

"You are a Daybreaker spy," he stated.

"Yes.You are plotting to ally yourselves with the vampires against us."

"I'm just along for the ride; they're my clan, my people.I don't betray my people," he said, his meaning evident.

"We are soulmates.How can you even take the vampire's side when they would kill you for the bond we have?We could leave here, just the two of us.Go to Las Vegas and hide out under Circle Daybreak's protection.You wouldn't have to be your clan's assassin anymore."

He looked up suddenly, shocked."You saw that?"

She nodded."I saw everything."

"Then you know why I can't run away from this.I am loyal to my clan, they're the only family I have anymore."Griffin put his head in his hands and was silent for a few moments.When Aly said nothing, he continued."I won't tell anybody about you or your mission, but I won't protect you if they find out.Good-bye, Alyson Roze."With an air of finality, he let himself out the door and was gone into the night.

***

Griffin drove home in silence.The rock music that usually blasted from his speakers had been for once upstaged by Griffin's own melancholia.Soulmates with a damned Daybreaker, wasn't that the ultimate irony.He had been sure once that it was merely a legend, but then his cousins in the Harman bloodline had been stricken by a plague of chance romances that seemed much deeper than was natural.And secretly, Griffin had been dreading the day that the soulmate principle would spread to the Weald bloodline.Now it had, and it was even more terrible than he had feared.He was in love, and it almost made him regret the things he had done and would do for the sake of his clan.Almost.

A cool breeze from the open car window blew his long blonde hair back from his face.He was an assassin for Circle Midnight, and he wouldn't let himself feel guilty about it._But it's wrong!_ screamed a voice from within him, before he could squash it down.Protecting his family couldn't be wrong._But you don't protect, you kill people who have no plans on attacking the clan.They just happen to believe in different things, like the idea that humans and Night People can live in peace.And you don't even give yourself the chance to see if they are right._Griffin gritted his teeth.Even he was against himself.God damn that Daybreaker witch for making him doubt himself!

Griffin stepped hard on the accelerator, imagining it was his conscience.A Circle Midnight assassin didn't need a conscience, it just got in the way.If the clan found out that Aly was a spy, they would send him to kill her.And if they did that, he wouldn't be able to stay with Circle Midnight any longer.This whole thing was tearing him apart; he could either betray his family for Circle Daybreak, or betray his soulmate and hate himself for the rest of his life.

Griffin floored the pedal, and the car's speedometer zoomed up to 120 mph.He felt out of control and reckless, but he didn't care.Maybe he'd get himself killed.At least then he wouldn't have to deal with the problems in his life.He gritted his teeth.God damn that girl!


	4. Plotting

PART 5

PART 5

"Something is wrong with Griffin, Madeline.He's been acting very strangely, avoiding us."

"I'd noticed that too, but I had chalked it up to his characteristic moodiness," responded Madeline as she sorted out the herbs for her spell on the table.

"No, I'm sure that this is something more.He's not being moody, he's being distant.It's like he isn't a part of the family anymore, like he's a second cousin instead of a brother.Has he turned against us?" pondered Gabrielle as she strung pale wooden beads into her light brown hair.

"Not Griffin.He's the most loyal witch I've ever known."

"Still, something feels different about him.It's almost as if he is…splintered.Do you sense that as well?"

"No, but I haven't really looked either.I trust your premonitions, Gabrielle."Madeline was silent for a few seconds longer as she concentrated on her herbs.When combined and infused with witch power, they would form a powerful truth spell, which she intended for the new girl.But, with Gabrielle suspicious of Griffin, perhaps she'd better make enough for two.

"Are we meeting tonight, the whole Circle?" asked Gabrielle suddenly.

"I think so, why?"

"Nothing, really.Is Alyson invited?"

"She is a witch of Circle Midnight, even if she hasn't passed our initiation, so I suppose she is."

"I don't like her.She doesn't seem like she is really one of us.I mean, she's a witch all right, and a powerful one, but she's not…unscrupulous enough.We do what pleases us, but she weighs the consequences of her actions and she even attempts to be friendly with the vermin!"

"She seems nice enough to me."

"That's the problem; she's too nice.She shouldn't be allowed into our Circle."

"I'm not agreeing or disagreeing with you right now.I think that we should watch her though, unobtrusively, to see what she does.If she's not one of us, she will give herself away without our interference."

"Fine.But let's do the truth spell tonight.We can find out for sure if she is a threat or not."

Madeline sighed.Gabrielle would not give in, it was her nature to be unyielding and obstinate."All right, you win.We'll do the truth spell tonight.On both of them."

PART 6

Aly dreamed.She had only meant to close her eyes for a few moments, but she was so worn out that sleep had overtaken her body.And sleep was when her inborn psychic abilities were strongest.She had precognitive dreams, dreams that came true.And the dream she was having right now was bad.Bad for her, and bad for Griffin.

In her dream, Gabrielle placed a necklace on her and Griffin's neck.Aly watched as her dream self's eyes dilated and she seemed to…collapse, as if she were a marionette with the strings cut.Griffin held out for a little longer before the same thing occurred to him.

Aly knew, in her rational mind, what was going on.She knew the signs of a truth spell.Goddess knows, she'd used them often enough on the Night Worlders Circle Daybreak interrogated!So she knew what was going to happen, but she didn't know when.It could be tonight, tomorrow or next week for all she knew.Precognitive dreams were not usually clear on the time window of the events.

She awoke to a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" she asked groggily.

"Honey, there are some kids downstairs that asked for you," said Eddie Roze from behind the door.

"Tell them I'll be down in a sec, okay?"

"Sure, hon."

Alyson slowly got out of bed, resentful of those who had disturbed her sleep yet again, and walked downstairs.To her surprise, Madeline and Gabrielle and a few other witches awaited her.Griffin was nowhere in sight.She breathed a sigh of relief.If Griffin wasn't there then this couldn't be the scene from her dream.

"Hey!What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for answers," replied Gabrielle.

"Huh?About what?"

"You.And what is going on between you and Griffin," snarled an older witch, maybe twenty-one or so."He is mine."

Aly would have laughed if she hadn't been in such serious danger.She tried to tell as much of the truth as she could in hopes of appeasing their suspicions."I am a witch, the same as all of you.Griffin and I, well…we're soulmates.I think."

"Soulmates!" cried the older witch."That damn Harman blood strikes again."

"It's not my fault!" protested Aly.

"And it isn't mine either," said a new voice.Griffin's voice.Shit, now the dream was coming true, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it without giving herself away.

"How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence," said Gabrielle sarcastically."I suppose that since you're both here, we can try a little experiment.Madeline, go ahead."

Madeline shook her head, but pulled out the truth charm anyway and placed it around both Griffin's and Aly's necks."By the power of our mother Hecate, and by the power of the wind and waves, I command thee to speak nothing but truth."

Aly mentally cursed.She'd been found out, or she soon would be.Nothing could protect her from the Circle's wrath now.Her mother wouldn't interfere, she might be a Circle Twilight witch, but she was as loyal to the Night World as Gabrielle and Madeline and the rest were.She would be executed as a traitor and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Who are you?" asked Gabrielle.

A simple question, but the truth would betray her.She remained silent for as long as she could, but the compulsion of the truth spell slowly drew the answer out of her.

"Alyson Roze," she finally answered.

"Not Frost?"

"No, not Frost."

"So you lied about who you are.Why?" demanded Gabrielle, who seemed to be in charge of the interrogation.

"I was told to spy on you," answered Aly simply.

"Told by who?"

"Circle Daybreak."

"Shit.The Daybreakers found out about us.Have you told them anything?Do they know what we're planning?"

Aly shook her head."Not yet."

Gabrielle conferred for a few moments with the other Circle Midnight witches.Aly glanced at Griffin, who wore an expression of deep pain.She knew how he felt.He never expected to be doubted by his own clan, his family.And Aly knew that if he was asked about her, he would tell them everything.He had to.But he would hate himself for it.

Finally Gabrielle spoke again."You are a traitor to the Night World, Alyson Roze.But you are a traitor who will be missed, so we cannot kill you.The Circle has conferred, and you will be given the Cup of Lethe to make you forget everything about your mission here.

"And, as for _you_," said Gabrielle, looking at Griffin, "are you still loyal?"

Griffin gritted his teeth."I can no longer follow beliefs I don't agree with.I'm sorry, Gabrielle, but I can't be your lapdog anymore."

"I'm sorry to, Griffin.For both our sakes."Gabrielle sighed."You must choose then, the Cup of Lethe or death.You know far too much about us if you cannot be trusted to keep that knowledge to yourself."

"I know.I will drink from the Cup."

"Griffin, no!" protested Aly.

He looked over at her, his pale green eyes unwavering."I have to.It's the only way, Aly.I don't really feel like dying right now."

"But you won't remember who you are!You'd have do drink a bloody lot to make you forget about the Circle's plans, and that's dangerous!You know it," she said, fear for him replacing fear for herself.She could handle whatever came her way; this mission had been a black op, and she'd been ready to deal with her own death from the beginning.Someone else's fate, on the other hand, was another matter.She felt so damn guilty for letting Griffin be exiled from the only family he'd ever had._God damn it!It's not bloody fair!_

_Life isn't fair, Aly, _said Griffin in her mind._I can handle this. _

_God damn you, Griffin.Why did it have to be us?I don't need a soulmate._

_I've always dreaded finding mine, for this very reason, _he said to her._But you know what, it's not really as bad as I thought it would be.If I have to have a soulmate, I'm glad it's you._

_So you don't want to kill me, _she thought shyly.

Griffin would have smiled if he could._I never would have hurt you, no matter what the circle decided.It would be like hurting myself._

_Then it would have turned out like this no matter what._

_Probably, _he conceded.

"Aly, I brought snacks for you and your friends!" called her mother from the kitchen.Scared looks crossed the faces of the circle.The Cup of Lethe was forbidden to all except the Crones, Maidens couldn't touch it.Of course, that had never stopped them in the past, they were just more careful about acquiring the ingredients and the Cup itself. 

"Say something," whispered Gabrielle sharply to Aly.

"Thanks mom, we'd love some," she called.

Gabrielle stared needles at her."That wasn't what I meant, bitch!" she whispered viciously."You should've gotten rid of her."

"Tough," replied Aly, staring back.She was thankful that the particular spell Madeline had used only forced her to answer direct questions.

Gabrielle's eyes darkened in rage, and she looked like she wanted to beat Alyson to a bloody pulp, but she could do nothing to Aly in her own home.For once, Alyson was really thankful that her mother worked out of the house._Now all I have to do is figure a way out of this.How can I get to Thierry without being stopped by the circle?They'll have a guard on me at all times until I drink from the Cup. . . ._

_Pretend to be really sick and stay home; have your mom keep them away_, suggested Griffin.He knew that he was doomed, but Aly still had a shot of getting away with her memory intact.

"I have potato chips and dip for anyone who wants some," said Eddie Roze as she walked into the living room carrying a tray with a huge bowl of Ruffles.She set it down on the table and looked at her daughter.Aly looked desperately back.

"Mom?I don't feel so good.I think I need to go lay down," she said.

"Sure honey, I'll see that your friends get home all right."

Friends, ha!"Thanks mom," she replied as she headed up the stairs to the safety of her room.No spiteful Gabrielle, no confusing Griffin.Just Aly, alone as always, just the way she liked it.She locked her door, and trembling went to sleep._Maybe I'll wake up and it'll all be a bad dream._


	5. Traitors

PART 7

PART 7

Madeline walked beside Griffin in the darkness.They had been effectively booted out by Mrs. Roze, and Gabrielle had ordered Griffin watched at all times until he was given the Lethe."Keep your enemies close," went the old saying.So Madeline was on guard duty, even though she felt it to be unnecessary.Griffin was not likely to betray the circle, he just no longer wanted to be a part of it.She supposed that she could understand it to a small extent.His soulmate was a Daybreaker, so Griffin had to have a part of him, perhaps buried until now, that believed that Night People and humans could peacefully co-exist.

Madeline glanced up at Griffin's shadowed face.He looked…troubled.And sad.Of course he did. Anyone would when faced with the inevitable loss of the only family and the only way of life they had ever known.With the amount of Lethe he'd have to drink, Griffin would probably forget that he was even a witch.Madeline pitied him.

Griffin shot her a quick, angry glance before looking away."I know what you're thinking.'Poor Griffin, he has to give up everything.'You can just take your pity and shove it up your ass, Madeline, because I don't need it!"

"I can't change the way I feel, Griffin.You above all should know that."

"Yeah, well….You know what, Madeline?You picked the wrong circle.You should be in Twilight.You're too fucking empathetic."

She smiled wryly."Probably.My parents didn't give me a choice though.How did that old poem go?'She walks in the Darkness/but her light shines through'It fits my situation, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, it fits."He smiled faintly, thinking of another the poem could describe.Aly.He'd been fascinated with her from the moment he'd first seen her in the school's parking lot.Her face combined strength and determination with beauty, and Griffin had been very attracted to her.He had though that he'd finally found someone whose will was a match for his own, an equal.But she was as weak as the others, she could make mistakes.Aly's light had shone through the darkness briefly, but then the darkness had devoured her.

"Griffin, what are you thinking about?"

"The pure injustice of life, why it would give you someone who you thought was your equal, but who turned out to be just as flawed as everyone else."

"Griffin, you aren't perfect.In fact, no one is perfect.It's an old and clichéd saying, but that doesn't make it any less true.No one can be strong all the time, and sometimes even knowing when to retreat is a strength.Do you still love her?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he breathed.

"That counts for something.If you get through this, remember that soulmates are forever, and remember that you will always love her, no matter what."

"I don't want to fucking love her!I want to hate her!I want to believe that she is a traitor, and I want to be able to hate her."He hung his head."I want my life back the way it was."

Madeline smiled sadly."Now you're just lying to yourself.Search yourself, Griffin, you can't hate her.You have a soulmate, a person who is your match and compliment in every way.You'd better get used to it."

Griffin walked in silence, pondering life and it's vicissitudes.Just a few days ago he had been Griffin Weald, assassin of Circle Midnight, confident in himself and his abilities.Now he was Griffin Weald, confused and doomed witch, who had no idea how to save himself or his soulmate from the destruction of all they were.Life had thrown him a fucking curve ball, and it was just his luck it was the only thing he couldn't hit.

***

Aly slept in late the next morning, resting and attempting to prepare herself for whatever Gabrielle and Circle Midnight would dish out.She knew it was pretty much hopeless, however.The Cup of Lethe was one of the only things in the witch world that there wasn't a counterspell to.If you drank from the Cup, your memory was gone forever.So she had to find some way to get out of it.Thierry was depending on her to find out what the circle was planning.Aly knew it was something big, and something forbidden, but she hadn't been on the inside long enough to find out more.And she had blown her only shot at finding out their plans last night._I'm a great spy, all right.This is one royal fuckup, Roze._

"Honey?" called Aly's mom from outside the door."Can I come in sweetheart?"

Aly sighed, "Sure mom.It's open."

Eddie Roze walked into her daughter's room wearing a concerned look on her face that made her seem far older than she really was."You are in trouble, aren't you?With Circle Daybreak?"

Aly nodded, not bothering to ask her mother how she'd known.Eddie would just say that mothers had a sixth sense or something like that.She looked up into her mother's face and saw Eddie's eyes fill with protective love for her daughter.Aly was only a small step away from throwing herself into her mother's arms like she was a little kid again and the school bully had beaten her up."What am I going to do, mom?What the Hell _can_ I do?"

"I wish that I could tell you, sweetheart, but I can't.Those girls are evil, I could sense that much from them, and they are powerful."Eddie hugged Alyson tighter."I'm not strong enough to protect you, and Circle Daybreak doesn't even know that you're in trouble, do they?"

"No.How long have you known?"

"That you were spying for them?Since the beginning, sweetheart.Every witch must walk her own path, and the one you chose led you here."

"Way to go me," she said with a bitter, self-mocking smile.

"Oh, Aly-bear," said her mother empathetically."I might have some old herb-protection spells in the basement.They'll protect you from most of their malevolent magic.C'mon let's go look."

Aly nodded, some small speck of hope rekindling in her soul.There had to be a way to get through this, and she _would_ find it!


	6. Awakening

PART 8

PART 8

Gabrielle and her circle sat around a golden orange bonfire, awaiting the appropriate time, when the new moon completely blocked the silvery light of Venus.Everything was prepared and ready; this was their moment of greatest accomplishment._Our Power is gathered and unified, nothing can stop us now.Kaelin is keeping an eye on that whiny, self-important bitch, Madeline has taken care of Griffin, and no one else can possibly know of our plans.They will be taken care of permanentlyonce we are finished here._

She turned her amber eyes to the night sky, searching for the tiny pinprick of light that was Venus.The new moon was almost on top of it now, it's shadow and even deeper black against the darkness of the sky.It was almost time.She opened the heavy, musty tome at her feet; it was ancient, and dated back to the time of the first books.It told the story of how the dragons had been put to sleep by her earliest ancestors, and it was one of the only records in the entire world of the spell used to do it.And once Gabrielle had the spell, the counterspell was an easy thing to create. 

They were going to raise a dragon.Drakosa, a young Prince of the ancient shapeshifters and a being of, so the tales said, vision.He, out of all the slumbering serpents, was the most likely to go along with the Night World's plans.His ambition was tempered with caution, yet he was still a dangerous ally.Gabrielle would have to use all her guile and charm and power in order to bind him, even temporarily, to the Night World's cause.Yet, despite all that, he was the best hope they had.With Azhdeha killed by that damn Drache and his panther bitch, Drakosa was the _only_ hope.She wouldn't, _couldn't_, fail.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes as the moon moved into position at last, blocking the light of Venus.She and her Circle stood as one and raised their arms to the level of their eyes, palms up."Our Power is vast," chanted Gabrielle.

"The Power in the Earth stirs, our Power calls to it," answered the rest of the Circle.

"The Power takes form."

"Drakosa, arise!"

"May the chains of your bondage be broken, Drakosa, dark dragon of fire," Gabrielle chanted, her voice raising in volume to overcome the rumbling emanating from the ground at her feet.

"May you awaken, Drakosa and come to us.Our Power is vast and we call to you."

Gabrielle waited for endless moments, allowing tension to build in the earth and in the Circle.At last she completed the counterspell."We call you to awaken, heed our Power, cast off your chains and come to us!"

Silence.Even the rumbling of the earth had stopped as Gabrielle completed the spell.It seemed to be waiting….

And then, with no warning other than a faint rumble, the earth began to shake violently.The entire Circle was thrown to the ground as the very ground split in two.A few moments later, it was over, and there was a gouge in the earth as though God had reached down from heaven to cut it with a mighty knife.As Gabrielle slowly regained her bearings, she heard a sound, akin to the low rumbling of the earth, and also similar to the growl of a wild animal.A warning.Suddenly, the cold, calculating, Circle Midnight witch was terrified.There was no way she could control a dragon!What the fuck had she been thinking? 

*Witches.Smell of fear.Good enough to eat…*

The thought wasn't hers, and it certainly hadn't come from the still dazed Circle._Drakosa_, thought Gabrielle._Oh Goddess, I'm going to die now._

_ _

PART 9

Ah, the smell of terror, how he had missed it!During those long years asleep, Drakosa could only dream of this moment, his return into the world of delicious humans and meddlesome witches.Now he had all he had dreamed he'd have upon awakening from the accursed slumber:a meal of terror and blood, and revenge upon those who had enslaved him inside his own mind.These foolish mortals would soon learn that dragons do not forgive, and they never, ever forget.

He emerged silently and slowly from his resting place within the earth, preparing himself for his first meal in millennia.Sweet delicious fear tickled and inflamed his senses as he walked toward the mortals idiotic enough to awaken him.*They get what they deserve,* he thought.One girl alone stood up and faced him.A witch with glowing amber eyes, filled with fear and determination.Drakosa felt something like respect for this witch who would meet her death with such resolve.Not resolved to die, but knowing that she was powerless to prevent it should he wish to end her life.And he did.

"Witccchh girl," he hissed, his voice carrying the weight of thousands of years.

Startled, the girl looked up at him, but said nothing.

"I am hungry.Your panic sssssmells so deliciousss, I think I will jusssst eat you alive right now."

"No!" she cried, but her protest could not save her.Drakosa reared back, then lunged with the speed of a striking snake.The sound of snapping bone was a symphony to his ears, if dragons possessed ears.The unfortunate girl was dead in seconds, her head lolled to one side at a humanly impossible angle, and her blood and flesh filled his mouth, a sweet delectable taste that Drakosa had been longing for during his millennia of slumber. 

*More,* he said as he finished off the amber eyed witch.And there was more.Fifteen others lay scattered on the ground around him, either unconscious or paralyzed by their unbridled terror.*Today is a good day.*

***

*Cold!*That was Griffin's first thought when the unknown sensation hit him like a blow to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.*And dark.Very, very evil.Something isn't right.*He sat up quickly and looked around the darkened room that Madeline had led him to, out from under the watchful eyes of the Circle.He didn't know why she had finally decided to rebel against the Circle she'd been a part of since maturity, but he was extremely grateful.Funny how in just a few days, less than a week, a person's whole outlook can change.

Griffin himself didn't know why he had decided to betray the Circle, either.He knew that it had everything to do with Alyson Roze, the beautiful girl with long raven hair and blue, blue eyes.The Daybreaker witch who was, inexplicably, his soulmate.Everything had changed for him once she'd come to Worcester.Some changes he liked, others he accepted, but he hated being severed from his family and his Circle.Even if Gabrielle had gone slightly insane in her quest for power and, as she saw it, survival, she was still a sister, and Griffin felt guilty betraying her.

Of course, he couldn't go back, even if he wanted to.He was too much of a liability to the Circle, they couldn't be sure where his loyalties lay.He wondered if Gabrielle was having any trouble raising that dragon.She was so proud of herself when she discovered how to reverse the spell of eternal sleep the witches of ancient times placed on them.And Griffin had been proud of her as well, proud that a member of his Circle, his family had achieved something so important.But now he was not proud, he was ashamed that he had ever endorsed so dangerous an idea.Why hadn't he realized how many people could be hurt?

*Be honest now, Griff,* he thought to himself.*You knew.You just didn't care how many humans would be hurt.Humans were vermin in your eyes, not worthy of life.*

"Griffin!Are you awake?" called Madeline from the other side of the door.

He took a few calming breaths before responding."Yeah, I'm up." 

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," he responded.

The door opened, revealing a Madeline clad only in a ceremonial white shift and silver circlet.*She must've been casting wards on the building,* he thought."I was scrying.Gabrielle woke the dragon," she said suddenly.

"Shit," replied Griffin."Does she control it?"

Madeline shook her head.

"We're fucked."

"We could call in Circle Daybreak.Alyson's mother would know how to contact them.I think that they would help; they would take care of the dragon, at least."

"Yeah.They would try at any rate.Can they handle the dragon and thirteen Circle Midnight witches though?"

Madeline hung her head."I hope so.I know that we can't do this on our own."

Griffin sighed."Okay then.Let's go talk to Mrs. Roze."


	7. The Time She Nearly Snapped

PART 10

PART 10

Aly knew that she was being followed as she walked home from The Dove's Flight, a Circle Twilight supply shop.A trained spy, like Aly, knew how to sense such things, or else she wouldn't have lasted very long undercover.She decided from her shadow's silent movement that it must be Kaelin, one of Gabrielle's little lackeys.The witch was such a boot-licker that Aly was surprised Kaelin could even speak without Gabrielle's say-so.*Hell, maybe she can't.*

Alyson Roze let her pursuer on a grand chase, but always she could feel Kaelin behind her.The Midnight witch might be a lackey, but she did know how to trail somebody.But if Aly paid close attention, she could see Kaelin clinging to the shadows of the street.It didn't matter.Kaelin could do nothing by herself, she wasn't powerful enough to stop a Roze witch, and she most certainly wasn't powerful enough to break all the protection spells that Eddie had cast on her.And after her trip to the store, Alyson had everything she needed to make her mission a success.*Well, almost everything.I do need to get the sapphire necklace from mom's room.Then I'll be ready.*

Trying to ignore Kaelin during the rest of the short walk back to her house, Aly thought through her plan.Using the sapphire charm to enhance her powers, she stood a good chance against the Circle, but just to be sure she'd bought many charms of protection as well as the ingredients to a spell that would let her look into the mind of any witch and know what they were thinking—for the duration of the spell, at least.Aly hoped that she could get close enough to Gabrielle to use the spell, and then get away safely to report to Circle Daybreak what Gabrielle's Circle had planned.It was risky, to be sure, and any number of things could go wrong, but it was her only choice.She had to complete her mission.She didn't know why, but Aly had a feeling the fate of the world lay with her.

*Pressure?What pressure?*

She was walking a fine line, she realized.She was stressed and she was tired and she felt like she could snap at any moment, and that would be a very bad thing.She hadn't always been a spy.She'd been an assassin first, and she'd been a very good assassin, right up until the actual killing part of the mission.She hadn't choked.She'd killed the vampire bastard that had been her mark, drove a stake right through his blackened, evil heart.And right after that she'd had a fit of conscience so fierce that her whole body convulsed in disgust and disbelief.

But that didn't change how she'd felt during the act of killing itself.She'd felt free.Free and powerful.And she was terrified that she was a monster because she had enjoyed killing.That joy made her little better than the vampire she had murdered.

But right now, anything could set her over that edge, and make her break the vow she'd made to herself to never kill again.If something annoyed her enough right now, she would lash out with all her potent witch energy, and the result would likely kill anything in its path.Kaelin was getting very close to being on the receiving end of orange witch fire.If she continued to flicker in and out of Aly's range of vision, she'd end up getting fried.

A shadow flickered at the corner of her eye.Aly gritted her teeth, but continued walking.She was very close to her house now, very close to the wards that would protect her from all members of the circle.She just had to restrain herself for five minutes.She could do it; she'd been trained to be calm under pressure.Unfortunately, she was so angry that she had let things spiral so far out of control with the whole Circle issue that she didn't care who she hurt.At least it would get some of the angry tension out of her system.

Another shadow flickered.*All right, I've had just about enough of this!*

"Kaelin!Stop following me like some fucking coward!Show yourself and we'll have it out right now.Or are you chicken?" taunted Aly.She thought she heard an incensed gasp a few feet away, but it might have been the wind.

"Chicken?" called out a voice angrily."You dare to call me a coward?I have been a part of things so dark that your fragile Daybreaker mind would have pulled the covers of its proverbial eyes!" cried the Circle Midnight witch as she stepped out from the shadows that she'd been cloaked in.She held her arms calmly at her sides, but her fists were balled up and shaking with repressed fury.Her gray eyes burned silver with the force of her outrage."I have been witness to the Calling of the Spirits!I have killed many, many people, and they didn't even know I was there until they felt my knife biting deep into their throats.I am the scariest bitch you'll ever face, and you should be the one quaking with fear right now.The shield on you can only protect you from magical damage, not physical."Kaelin smiled."Be afraid, be very afraid."

Aly almost dropped her defense because she was so surprised.This bootlicking witch thought that she was a match for Aly in a knife fight?*Guess they didn't check out the background of the youngest descendent of Briar Roze.*

"You wanna fight?By all means then, let's get it on," said Aly, unsheathing the seven inch knife at her side.She had two others on her, one in each boot, but Kaelin didn't have to know that.Aly like to have something up her sleeves for emergencies.

The two witches stood only a few feet apart from each other, lamplight glinting off their drawn blades.They gauged each other for physical weakness, as any well trained fighter would do before closing in battle.Suddenly, betraying her plan by neither movement nor thought, Aly leapt forward and lashed out at the Midnight witch with her left fist.The blow caught the gray eyed witch square in the jaw, and she fell back under the force of the punch.

Not giving her opponent any time to regroup and retaliate, Aly unleashed a quick roundhouse kick to Kaelin's unprotected stomach.The Midnight witch groaned as the kick connected and sent her body flying to the pavement and knocking her out cold.She was bleeding badly from her nose, but Aly didn't care, she was lost in her lust for destruction.All Aly wanted right now was to see her enemy destroyed, to choke her to death with her own hands.To feel the life force drain out of her until her angry silver eyes glazed over with death.

The Daybreaker Assassin was in her full glory right now; Alyson Roze had given in to her beast.

PART 11

Griffin stood slack jawed as he watched Aly, his soulmate, pummel Kaelin Lieber into a bloody pulp.*Oh my God, Aly's going to kill her* he realized, recognizing the killing rage in his soulmate's very stance and movements.*I have to stop her.She's not rational.Neither one of us should have to kill anymore.*

Moving with mind and body in accord, Griffin stepped into the fight.Aly was so intent on her fallen victim that she didn't even realize that he was sneaking up behind her until it was too late.Griffin disabled her with a blow to the head, using just enough force to knock her out for a while without leaving any permanent damage.Inwardly, he recoiled at the act he'd just committed.*But it was the only way.She wasn't sane; she couldn't be reasoned with.*

It didn't matter.Maybe to the Griffin Weald of a few days ago, it would have justified the action, but now he just felt sick.Gently, as if to balance his ruthlessness with gentleness, he picked his soulmate up off the street and carried her back to the corner where Madeline waited for him.

"Is she all right?" asked the former Midnight witch in a voice laced with genuine concern.

"She'll be fine in an hour or so, except for a mild headache.I'm more worried about the psychological damage attacking Kaelin caused.I mean, Aly hasn't given in to the assassin's insanity in a long time.What will she do when she realizes that she could have easily killed again if I hadn't stepped in?"

Madeline sighed deeply."I don't know.And more to the point, there are no spells to deal with this sort of thing.None that I know of, anyway."

"Well, we can't just stand here all night and wait for Gabrielle to unleash Armageddon.Let's get her home first.Then we can talk to Mrs. Roze about contacting Circle Daybreak for reinforcements."

"What are we going to do with Kaelin?" asked Madeline, gesturing toward the fallen witch.

"Leave her, I suppose.Nothing else we can do, really.She's not badly injured; she'll come to in a few minutes, I think.Another good reason for us to be gone."

Madeline looked slightly dazed, Griffin noticed, as if she couldn't quite believe what was happening all around her.He himself would be wearing the same expression, but he was far to intent on his plan (such as it was) to give in to shock.He pushed all emotions from his mind, especially those concerning Alyson, and walked as quickly as he could toward his soulmate's house at the end of the street, praying all the while that her mother would be home.

***

The doorbell rang from downstairs."Who could it be at this hour of the night?" she asked to herself.Alyson had gone out for supplies, and Eddie didn't expect her back for another half hour or so.She walked down to the front door unhurriedly, but not fearful.That changed the second she opened the door to reveal her daughter's apparently lifeless form in the arms of the young male witch who had accompanied those Circle Midnight girls to her house the other day.Her heart seized up in her chest; she felt like she could barely breathe.

"Sweet Mother Hecate.Is she…."Her voice trailed off, unable to speak the word for fear of making it a reality.

"No.She's unconscious.She should be all right in a half hour or so," replied the female witch behind the blond haired boy.

"Thank the Goddess," she said, placing her right hand over her fast beating heart."Well, you can't just stand there all night.Come on in,please."

The blond boy and the girl walked wordlessly inside and closed the door behind them."We didn't have the chance to introduce ourselves last time.I am Madeline Clearwater, and this is Griffin Weald.We've broken from Circle Midnight, and we are looking for temporary sanctuary.Will you grant us this?"

"With open arms," she replied formally. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Roze," replied Griffin, as he walked over and set Aly on the couch."You, uh, wouldn't know how to reach Circle Daybreak, would you?It's kind of an emergency."

"All I know is that Aly's contact was named Garrett Prinze.I don't even know how to reach him."She shook her head, "I wish I could tell you more."

"Me too.We'll just have to wait until she wakes up then," said Madeline.

Eddie didn't know what exactly was going on, but she was a strong enough witch to sense the tension and the sense of urgency that filled both of these young witches.*Aly-bear, please wake up soon* she prayed mentally.*These people need you.*


	8. The Sleeping Spirit

PART 12

PART 12

The world was on fire.The flames leaped and curled around Drakosa's body as he walked untouched through the blaze.In human form, he looked like a child of only fifteen years old or so, and hardly a threat to anyone.But his eyes were ancient, black and shiny as obsidian, just like the rest of his dragonic kin.They reveled nothing, but reflected everything, and right now, if one were to look into Drakosa's eyes, there would be fire, untamed and destructively wild.

He'd caused it, of course.His world had ended in fire, why should the end of the human world be any less spectacular?True, it was more than the pesky vermin deserved, but Drakosa loved to watch them scream in agony as the flesh blackened and fell from their bones.Destruction could feel so good.He unleashed another burst of dark power toward a group of fleeing humans, and watched them fall to the pavement quivering in terror, paralyzed by his power and their own fear.

"Pathetic," said Drakosa, more to himself than anything.

"Drakosa…I know you…."The voice came from behind him.He whirled suddenly and saw the form of a small vermin girl-child outlined against the flames."I remember you from a time when there was no light, and your kind were worshiped like gods.But you don't deserve to be gods."

"And what would you know about it, meat?You are nothing but food."

"I am more than you could ever be, and it is your weakness that prevents you from seeing it.I have seen eons pass, and I remain unchanged.I am the Sleeping Spirit, but your actions have awakened me.Your evil has called to me, and as much as you revel in the destruction of beauty, I shall revel in the destruction of you!"

"Am I supposed to be frightened, meat?You are nothing but a human, a weak and pitiable waste of life.Be thankful that I am blotting your kind out of existence.Only the strong deserve to live."

The young girl merely smiled."You have been warned, Drakosa.If you make no attempt to cease the destruction you have begun, there will be disaster waiting for you."

Drakosa turned his back on the girl and continued his walk through downtown Worcester, hurling dark energy and the vermin stupid enough to cross his path.He was invincible, and no human girl-child could ever convince him otherwise, even one claiming to be the Sleeping Spirit.

***

Aly was drifting.All around her was darkness, except in the distance where a bright blue light was shining.She didn't really want to move, because she was so comfortable in the velvety dark, but some force seemed to compel her to go toward the blue glow.She was being led, and she didn't like it.There was something about being denied free will that really angered her, that was perhaps the only reason she'd been apprehensive about finding her soulmate.

*Well, it you can't fight it, go along with it until you can fight,* thought Aly, who wasn't about to throw in her free will without a battle.But the blue light surrounding her was so comforting, so relaxing.So much nicer than the dark emptiness she had been existing in.Somehow, with the blue light encompassing her, she didn't mind being led.She also sensed urgency not her own behind the comfort of the light.

And suddenly she was at her destination.She didn't know how she knew this, but it was a certainty.The light had intensified and was now so bright that she had to cover her eyes for fear of blinding herself.If she had a form, she would have walked toward the source of the light, a long slim shape in the distance.

*Hello, Alyson Roze,* said a voice her mind.It reminded Aly of tiny, tinkling bells, yet carried the weight of millennia.*Welcome to the inside of yourself.*

"How did I get here?" she asked in a voice that demanded an answer.

*I have guided you here, of course.I am the Sleeping Spirit.*

"The what?" asked Aly, confused.

*Well,* said the seeming small child, *you can think of me as a part of everything.I am human, vampire, shapeshifter, animal, and plant.There is a piece of me in everything alive.I have existed since life first began.*

"So you are the Goddess?"

*No.Not by any means.I am no creator, and certainly no nurturer;I haven't the power to create.I am the…balancing force.When a creature slips too far from the delicate balance the Earth exists in, I awaken and set things right.

*Now, however, I am afraid I need help with my task.A dragon named Drakosa has been awakened.He is one of the most evil among his kind, and he is loose.He will destroy the world if he is not stopped.I cannot balance his mind, so I must take corporeal form to defeat him.*

"So what does all this have to do with me?" asked Aly pointedly.

*I am requesting permission to use your body as a vessel for my power.*

"But why me?What is so special about me?"

*I doubt now is the proper time to tell you why you are special, but suffice it to say that you are the most compatible being for me.Our Power will mesh and grow until we are strong enough to destroy the evil that is Drakosa, and set things to balance once more.When my duty is complete, I shall leave you.*

"So what do I have to do?"

*Nothing at all.Just stay very calm for a moment.This may feel a bit odd….*And, with only that warning, Aly experienced the most disorienting feeling she could have ever imagined.She would later describe it as a nuclear reaction in her mind, half explosion, and half fusion.Before, she was one.After, she was two.Two minds, and multiple times the Power she could have ever dreamed of.She felt strong and capable, an instrument of justice and balance ready to set events to right.

After the figurative dust had settled, Aly realized she was awake, and a very worried looking Griffin was kneeling over her.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded in response, then slowly got up from the couch and walked over to her worktable across the room.On it were various bottles and gems, but Aly was after only one thing: the gold and sapphire necklace she had initially created for her mother.Now it would serve to focus her immense power in the battle ahead.She gripped the amulet tightly, then turned to face her worried mother and her equally worried soulmate.When she spoke, her voice carried the weight of eons gone by.

"Gabrielle and the other members of the Circle are dead.They were killed by Drakosa, the dragon that the were foolish enough to awaken.He's destroying the city as we speak.I am going to go stop him.Any questions will be answered later if there is time."Aly looked at Griffin."Are you coming?"

He looked dazed for a second or two, then nodded his head in assent.He knew that this was not just his soulmate, she was much more now, somehow."I'm with you, Aly.Always."

"All right then.Mom, I love you.I'll be home when this is finished, trust me."

Her mother started crying."Oh, Aly-bear.Promise you'll be careful."

"I promise."


	9. War

Part 13

Part 13

Aly and Griffin made their way through the darkened streets as fast as his more limited endurance would allow.As they walked, both noticed the rubble left by the flames, the charred remains of buildings, the blacked and still steaming cars, but neither commented on it.They walked in silence, both knowing the gravity of the situation, and the difficulty of the task set before them.

Griffin didn't know how Aly felt, but he was afraid.More afraid than he'd ever been in his life.He was afraid for himself, but mostly he was afraid for Aly, because he knew that she'd be doing the majority of the work in this battle.It almost made him feel useless, but he brushed that thought aside.She wouldn't have asked him to come if she didn't need him in one way or another.That thought helped him a bit, but Griffin still couldn't think of much he could do to help Aly bring down Drakosa.

Griffin, as an assassin for Circle Midnight, was used to being able to separate his thoughts from his emotions.Unfortunately, since he'd met Aly, it had been harder and harder to keep emotion from his thoughts.The two seemed to be intertwined now beyond all hope of separation.Every time he thought of Aly, he thought of how much he loved her, of how well she complimented him, of how he never, ever wanted to see her hurt.

The debris littering the ground reminded him of himself…or rather his old self.Which was a part of his new self…oh, it was so confusing!The soulmate link had changed a lot for him, changed the way he thought about some things, changed the way he saw the world and himself.All he really knew anymore beyond a shadow of a doubt was that he loved Aly…and that he'd never let a dragon or anything else hurt her.Backing that promise up was a bit of a problem though….

*I need you to be strong for me Griffin.* said Aly's voice in his head.He was shocked at the amount of power she now possessed, for usually only vampires had the ability to communicate mind to mind.

*I'm trying.I'm scared.*

*I know. I am too.I wish I could give you a part of this Power in me…it's so strong I feel like I could do anything…even rid this city of it's dragon problem.*Her mental voice carried a small smile with it, a mild amusement at her own joke.*When we find him, I want you to stay behind me, okay?I need you to channel Power for me.Spirit says that it should be possible for you to…refine and amplify my energy through the bond we share.You'll hold the sapphire and focus the Power so I can just use it to counter whatever Drakosa throws at me.*

*Okay.Stones have never been my specialty though.*

*That doesn't matter.You'll know how to do it instinctively.That's what Spirit says at least.Just hold the stone and think of pure Power, then of sending that Power to me, like completing a circuit.*

It wasn't hard to track Drakosa; all one had to do was follow the trail of destruction and death he'd left behind in his wake, follow the wailing of orphaned children and the weeping of widowed wives and husbands, and of course, the blackened earth and scorched sky.It was truly amazing, in a horrifying way, how much devastation the dragon had caused in his short time awake.Griffin shuddered.Even…back then…he hadn't wanted anything like this to ever happen.At least, he hoped with all his being that he had never, even subconsciously, wanted it.Just seeing the ruined streets and homes was enough now to make him want to retch…and he could have sworn he had a stronger stomach back when he was with Gabrielle.But then, such a lack of compassion…was that what he truly wanted?

No, he decided.There was no going back, ever.It was no longer a matter of feeling sorry for vermin, it was compassion and grief for the family and homes they'd lost.No going back, no turning back, even if it meant his death.He'd die protecting his soulmate and all the people Drakosa could hurt, at least.If he had to die, he would go out a hero, not a villain.

***

Drakosa sniffed the air.It smelled like witch, two of them.What a delicious treat!Could it be that they thought to stop him?He almost laughed at the prospect, for he knew that the knowledge of how to defeat his kind had been lost to the ages.These two foolish morsels couldn't do a thing to stop him.Anticipating his victory, Drakosa let loose the energies that would transform his human body into its true form.

The air around him rippled, like the hot air rising from an inferno, and his form blurred, then finally split right down the middle.The four horned dragon within the human body stepped out from its sheath and roared its challenge to the nearby witches._Come if you dare_, it said, without saying anything at all._Come meet your death_.

"Drakosa, in the name of Hecate my mother, and in the name of the Sleeping Spirit, I challenge you!Face me, coward!" cried a female voice, but one that carried the weight of centuries.It spoke of Power long since lost to the world, Power that might stand a chance of defeating him.However, Drakosa never could deny a challenge.

*I accept your challenge, meat.* said Drakosa telepathically, for the true form of a dragon lacked the ability to reproduce human speech.*Would you care to come out and show yourself, or are you afraid of me?* he taunted.

The girl who stepped out from behind a pile of rubble was dark haired, blue eyed, and glowed with a blazing blue aura of pure Power.For the first time since being awakened, he was afraid, not that he'd let anyone know.But he had the ace.It was he who commanded the powerful dark energy, it was he who could destroy the world with fire.He had Power to, and he was not afraid to use it.Realizing that, Drakosa focused the dark energy and released it, right toward his challenger.The force of it knocked her back several feet, and Drakosa smiled a toothy smile.

*Having trouble, meat?Where is all your Power now?*

The witch said nothing in return, just picked herself up and glared at him.Why wasn't she attacking?He had nearly inexhaustible reserves of Power stored in his four horns, so she couldn't possibly be trying to wear him out.Besides, frail mortal bodies cannot handle the kind of Power Drakosa could unleash.Despite all the Power he sensed in her, her body was still human, and still so easy to damage.

He unleashed another blast of his dark Power and watched in delight as she was flung against a large pile of rubble.The sound her body made as it hit the concrete and brick was music to his ears.

***

Aly held onto consciousness for dear life, knowing that if she passed out, she was as good as dead.She had no idea what the Spirit was planning, but she did as she was asked, just letting Drakosa hit her with wave after endless wave of dark energy.Each time she was knocked back a little further, as if her defenses were wearing thin or the dragon was becoming more powerful with each blast.All the additional Power the Spirit had filled her with was gone by now, and Aly was holding on by the force of her will alone.

*What now?* she asked of the Spirit.

*Just wait a little longer.It's all going as it should.I need to know the limits of his Power.If he's throwing everything he's got at you right now, that's a good indication that we can beat him.Don't worry, Griffin's still got the sapphire to channel his Power to you through the soulmate bond.You have reserves that you're forgetting about.*

*Fine.Guess I'll just let him keep kicking the shit out of me then.* she responded angrily.Not that she could do anything about it.She just didn't have the power or the artillery to take out a dragon single-handed.The only other time it had been accomplished was a few years ago when Iliana Harman had used her Blue Fire against the five-horned dragon Azhdeha.As far as she could remember, there hadn't even been ash to prove that the dragon had ever lived.Aly wished she had some of that kind of power with her right about now. 

Aly could smell the dark Power building now, and knew that the dragon was making his final attack to finish her off.She needed a shield, but lacked the energy now to create one.She had nothing to protect her anymore.She felt the energy being unleashed, felt it move toward her in slow motion.It was almost upon her now.She'd thought that her life would flash before her eyes or something dramatic like that when she was about to die, but all she could think of was that she'd let everyone down.Her mom, the Sleeping Spirit, and Griffin.They would all die now, because she wasn't strong enough to stop the dragon.Aly braced herself for the impact.

"Aly!" she heard a voice scream, and saw Griffin appear from behind the rubble and run toward her.He was moving quickly, but the dark Power moved faster.He caught her just as it hit, and knocked them both against the side of a demolished building.The last sound she heard before she blacked out was laughter.


	10. Endings

Part 14

Part 14

*Okay, _that_ didn't go as planned.* said the Sleeping Spirit to herself.Her host was not responding to her, so she half-separated her body from Aly's, forming a ghostly apparition, and looked to see what was wrong.Both Aly and Griffin were knocked unconscious, and it looked like Drakosa was about to do something nasty to their prone bodies.She quickly threw up a pulsing blue shield around the two.Aly might be out of the fight for now, but that didn't mean that the Spirit couldn't use her body as a conduit for the kind of Power that could destroy the dragon.It might have some strange side effects though, after all, a human body was rarely subjected to the kind of Power the Spirit possessed.It was one thing to allow Aly to _use _the Power, but it quite another for her to _be _the Power.Also, through the strong link that they shared, the Power flowing through Aly might just spread to Griffin as well.

*It must be done.When all is weighed and considered, the elimination of Drakosa is more important than two witches.And I really doubt that the Power will kill them; it just doesn't work that way.*

"Drakosa, hear me!You have been judged by the higher powers, and you have been found guilty of unbalancing the natural order of the universe.For this crime, I will destroy you!" screamed the Spirit in her half-corporeal form.Despite being intangible, her voice still held the weight—and the fury—of centuries. 

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again, you can't do anything to stop me, you fool!" said the dragon with false bravado.The Spirit could tell he was shaking in his, well, scales, so to speak.

"We'll see about that, won't we dragon?" she responded.

The Spirit opened her being to the harmonizing Power of the universe, and allowed it to be channeled and purified in the blood of the two witches.It cycled through their systems a few times, fueled by their psychic powers and their vital essence, building strength.The Spirit called it together in a focused, nearly visible, shining blue orb of pure balancing energy, then unleashed it toward Drakosa.

The dragon screamed, a high pitched wailing scream that seemed to get louder and higher as the seconds passed, before finally passing out of the human range of hearing.When the scream ended, there was no trace of Drakosa, the so-called Dark Dragon of Fire.The Spirit knew better though.He had not been vaporized or anything so base as that.No, the dragon had instead been turned into pure energy.The energy that makes up the universe can neither be created nor destroyed, to do so would violate the natural order of things.Instead, Drakosa had been reduced to the pure energy he was created from, neither good, nor evil, but just _there_, waiting for something to be done with it, for something else to be created from it.

The Spirit sighed, as human a sound that ever came from her ethereal lips.Her task was finally ended, and now it was time to sleep again, until the balance slipped once more towards good or evil.The Spirit disentangled herself from Aly's body and psyche, and returned to her home on the currents of energy that flowed through everything.She left both mortals lying on the rubble, unconscious, as she became the Sleeping Spirit once again.

***

Griffin stirred, still groggy, his head throbbing as if he'd been trashed out of his mind last night.His first thought, besides, of course, the obligatory realization that he was alive, was to see if the same was true of his soulmate.He looked around as well as he could manage, but every time he moved his head it started to pound harder.Finally he gave up, and resorted to the mental connection they shared.

*Aly?* he called.

*I'm here, surprisingly enough.*Her mental voice carried an edge of hysteria, tempered by relief.*I can't believe we're alive.*

*Yeah, me neither.Are you okay?*

*I don't really know.Everything hurts, but I don't think anything is broken.I don't know about you, but I feel…different.I mean, I know the Spirit is gone, and Drakosa too, but maybe some of the Power remains, or something like that.*

*Maybe, but I think I'm still too numb to notice anything like that,* he said with a smile in his mental voice.*You know, when we're strong enough to move again, what are we going to do?Go home?I mean, after all that's happened?*

*Well, what else can we do?*

*Good point.*

***

Edie paced.She hadn't heard from Aly in hours, and she feared the worst.Really, two witches against a dragon?What realistic chance was there?She regretted all the things left unsaid between her and her erstwhile daughter, and regretted that she hadn't been more a part of her life.She regretted never telling Aly that she'd been adopted.It was just…she'd wanted Aly to be her real daughter, and for Aly to think of her as her real mother.She sighed.Too much had been left unsaid.Surely fate would allow her time to say it…wouldn't it? 

Every time she heard a noise, she thought it was Aly coming home, saying everything was fine.That there was no need to worry anymore.She loved Aly like her own daughter, so of course she was going to get the necessary motherly venting after Edie made sure that she was unharmed.Except that she needed to be sure that Aly was okay before she started yelling.And so far, there was no sign that she was okay.Which, of course, left her right back where she started from.Pacing.

Edie was jarred from her thoughts by a light knock on the door.*Aly!* she screamed in her own mind, hoping against hope that her intuition wasn't failing her.This time, it was her daughter at the door!She opened the door to see a much-bedraggled, but definitely alive, Aly and Griffin, hanging onto each other for support.

"Thank the Goddess!" she exclaimed."Come in, both of you, I'll get some hot chocolate and marshmallows for you.I'll be right back," she said, escorting them to the family room couch before dashing off to the kitchen to prepare the promised beverage.

The phone rang just as she was stirring in the hot chocolate mix to the warmed milk."Hello?" she answered.

"Ms. Roze?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Gavin Aquila from Circle Daybreak.We were wondering if you still needed reinforcements down there?Sorry about the delay and all, but with everything that's going on with the Council and all…it's been pretty hectic."

"No, we don't need any help anymore, my daughter and her soulmate just finished taking care of the dragon that a coven of local Circle Midnight witches were nice enough to awaken…and feed.It would be awfully nice of you to send to a medical team however, since they seemed to be banged up pretty well," she said shortly.How dare they call now and offer assistance?It seemed almost petty, to offer help now, after it was over.

"Yes ma'am, we'll do that."Edie could almost hear the fear that crept into the young man's voice at the mention of the word 'dragon.'"We're very sorry for the inconvenience, but would you please have Alyson Roze call us when she is available?"

"Yes, I'll let her know that you called."

"Thank you ma'am.Have a nice evening then."

"Good-bye, Mr. Aquila," said Edie, and hung up the phone.Damned Daybreakers.Always trying to save the world from every corner at once, never mind that their own operatives were dying left and right from dangers they let them take on by themselves.She was so angry she could throw something, but instead, she just took the hot chocolate and marshmallows over to Aly and Griffin; of course, they were sound asleep in each others arms.

Edie sighed.Not quite a perfect ending, but her daughter was alive, Aly's soulmate was alive, and the dragon was very, very dead.No, not perfect, but certainly good enough.Edie pulled a blanket around the sleeping teenagers.*Let them rest,* she thought.*They've earned it, after all.And I have a feeling that there will be many more battles still to come.*

END


End file.
